Oh, We Have Come To Abigail
by what-is-a-social-life
Summary: High school changes everything and everyone. [Sequel to "Take On The World" and "Protection"]
1. High School

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Reading _Take On The World_ and _Protection_ hopefully will not be required for this, but they're on my profile if you need it.**

 **Also, Parts 1 and 2 will be featured in this chapter.**

* * *

Lunch was…

Awkward, to say the least.

They found a table in the very back of the cafeteria and squeezed into it. Smackle kept offering hugs to everyone and Zay got incredibly annoyed with it incredibly fast. Riley and Lucas refused to talk to each other, and whenever Maya tried to talk to him, Riley shot her death glares and she eventually gave up.

She was so sick of this triangle.

* * *

 **Tuesday** 5:10 PM

 ** _Riley expects you to show up at Topanga's today._**

 ** _Please show up._**

 ** _I know you're not going to but please, Farkle. Say something to her.  
_** ** _Please_**

 _Delivered_

* * *

"Thank you," Farkle said as they walked out of Topanga's. "We didn't think we deserved to come back."

"I don't know where Riley and I would be without you, Farkle," Maya said honestly, wrapping her arm around him. "Don't forget that."


	2. Jexica

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 _Dear Freshman,_

 _Welcome to Abigail Adams High! Please fill out your social network profiles by the end of the week via the link found in the morning announcements. These profiles will connect you to both the social and educational aspects of Abigail. Homecoming tickets go on sale next week, and the clubs fair will be after school on Friday. Thanks!_

 _Sincerely,  
Coach Campagnola_

* * *

 **Tuesday** 4:30 PM

 _Riley is Jexica, right?_

 ** _Yes. Thank God you get that._**

* * *

 **Friday** 5:19 PM

 _You seen her profile?_

 ** _Of course. I'm proud of her._**

 _We always are._

 _Any closer with the triangle?_

 ** _Ha._**

 ** _Ha._**

 ** _Ha._**

 _Can I help?_

 ** _I'm just… I'm fed up, Farkle. We're dancing around it and I just… I don't want to give up on either of them, but sometimes she makes it so hard. Half of the stuff I ask of him I don't even really mean anymore._**

 _Smackle says she'll give you a hug._

 ** _Dear God, is she reading this conversation over your shoulder?_**

 _Hey, she's sick! She has the right!_

 ** _Whatever you say, Farkle._**


	3. Permanent Record

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **PS: Google Translate Spanish is featured in this chapter, so feel free to send me the correct translations if I get them wrong, since I take French. I will put in the Google Translate-given Spanish translations and the done-by-me French translations in the final author's note.**

* * *

"Never thought I'd see this day!" Lucas said, taking the Spanish textbook out of Maya's hands. "Maya Penelope Hart, studying at lunch!"

"Dame mi libro; tengo una prueba hoy," Maya replied, taking the book out of his hands.

"Tu es méchante aujourd'hui mon petit chou," Lucas laughed.

"I still don't understand why the rest of you are not taking Spanish," Maya said.

"Spanish is the easy way out of a language requirement," Farkle announced, plopping his tray down at their table. "French is much more complex."

"Chinese is the most complex, I think," Smackle replied. "Though I find Latin to be more intellectually stimulating."

"Spanish is more useful in this world environment, Farkle."

"I think Chinese is, actually," Smackle retorted.

"HA!" Farkle said, sounding like his old self. "Wait," he added, realising he'd just contradicted himself, "Never mind."

"I'm taking French because I took it at JQA and like the language," Lucas said.

"I'm taking it because ballet uses French," Zay said.

"I'm taking it because it requires more brainpower." Zay snorted while Lucas and Maya shared a look, eyebrows raised. Smackle was patting Farkle on the arm in a gesture Maya assumed was meant to be somewhat condescending.

"Sure, Farkle," she agreed, sharing a secret grin with Lucas. _That_ felt more like their old relationship than what it had been recently.

"What are we talking about?" Riley said as she sat back down, having returned from the bathroom.

"Puppies," she told her best friend, watching the grin light up her face.

* * *

"MOM!" Maya shouted as she ran into Topanga's, "Mom, look!" She shoved her test into her mom's face.

"Oh, baby girl!" Katy said, wrapping Maya in a hug. "Congratulations! Anything you want, on the house before my shift ends. And you're eating with the Matthews, right?"

"Si, y muchos gracias," she replied as the rest of her friends trailed in.

* * *

 **Friday** 5:14 PM

 ** _Can you tutor me in chem?_**

 _I though Riley was going to help you?_

 ** _I love her, but her song for remembering the periodic table is too long._**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not share Farkle's opinion about Spanish vs French, but I do think French may have more tenses than Spanish? At least, my class learned more tenses than the Spanish class at our level did in a year.**

 **Translations (Again, feel free to correct me if I got any wrong):**

 **Dame mi libro; tengo una prueba hoy- Give me my book; I have a test today**

 **Tu es méchante aujourd'hui mon petit chou- You're mean today my little cabbage (Sounds weird, but I promise it's a term of endearment like sweetie or honey)**

 **Si, y muchos gracias (Thank you guest for correcting me!)- Yes, and thanks**


	4. Triangle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 **Wednesday** 5:17 PM

 ** _Farkle?_**

 _Yeah?_

 ** _Can I come over and vent? Please?_**

 _Of course. You don't even need to ask._

* * *

She entered his bedroom practically sobbing, her eyes rimmed red and hiccuping. He stood up from his bed and walked towards her, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. When he pulled away, she was still sniffling.

"What happened, Maya?"

"Riley thinks I'm not me anymore."

"Of course you're you! You're Maya Hart!"

"That's what I said. She- she said that I was dressing like her, and wearing my hair like her, and I was liking Lucas like her-"

"What? That's insane. Even as the scientist of the group, I can tell that you liking Lucas has absolutely nothing to do with her."

"Could you tell her that?" Maya said darkly, throwing herself down on his bed. "What do I do, Farkle?" He climbed up next to her and leaned back against his headboard. "Farkle?"

"Riley's liked Lucas ever since you pushed her into his lap. She's kissed him, they've been out on a couple of dates, and I know Riley thinks he's her boyfriend."

"She does."

"I don't know if you've liked Lucas as long as she has, and that technically should mean that she has claim. But I think your feelings towards him are much stronger than hers."

"Yes and no," she sighed, snuggling up so they were side by side on his bed. "I had a bit of a crush on him when we first met. By the time the Missy debacle had ended, I didn't really feel that way anymore.

"But that summer, you and Riley were gone almost the entire time. Lucas and I spent a lot of time together. And then when we went to see _Hamilton_ , when Angelica started singing that song… Everything clicked. I'd been thinking something similar all summer, and then _that_ happened… I stayed quiet. He didn't feel the same way."

"I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's watching, and the way he reacts to your teasing. But when he talks about you, not when he's comparing you to Riley, but simply _talks_ about you… I honestly think he has more important feelings for you than he does for her, but we won't know that for sure unless you all get together and talk through this thing."

"I've tried! She won't let me, and she won't let him."

"Then make her. Be the Maya Hart I know you are and _fight back_."

She gave him a look and gave a small nod, though she didn't mean it. If Riley wanted to wind up like the seniors, then so be it. She needed this to be over, but it couldn't be over unless Riley was ready, and deep down, Maya knew Riley wasn't anywhere near ready.


	5. Upstate

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 **Friday** 9:40 PM

 _Maya, where are you? Smackle said she can't go to the movies with me tonight and I was hoping you might come along. You'll like it._

 _Maybe._

 _It's a documentary._

 _Basically I don't wanna go alone and I want to hear your thoughts on it._

 _Maya._

 _Maayyyyaaaaaaa._

 _I'm going over to Riley's and I expect to find you there._

* * *

They can hear Shawn and Cory storm into the living room and they all freeze and edge towards the door. Then when they hear it…

"Holy shit," Zay whispers, and the lean their heads out of the doorframe giddily.


	6. True Maya

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 **Monday** 7:21 PM

 ** _Why did you whoa? What was that whoa?_**

 _I think you know._

 ** _Farkle._**

 _:)_

* * *

 **Tuesday** 12:32 PM

 _Where are you?_

 _Maya answer at least one of us._

 _Maya._

* * *

 **Tuesday** 6:19 PM

 _Maya Riley and Lucas are both freaking out where the hell are you._

 _Alright Lucas and I are going out to find you and you better tell me where the hell you are before Lucas and I run around the freaking city looking for you._

 _Too late._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Thank you all for putting up with that rather long hiatus; I was at a camp with fairly shitty wifi that wouldn't let me use Netflix or YouTube or Watch Disney Channel for the first week, and then the day after I got back home I went on vacation (Where there was more shitty wifi). The Ski Lodge chapter that will encompass both parts (Much like High School) will be up by August 3!**


	7. Ski Lodge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Reminder, Parts 1 &2 are combined into one chapter.**

* * *

 _Dear Nature Club,_

 _Thank you for choosing the Nature Club! Our big hike will be at the Mount Sun Lodge this weekend. We will be leaving Friday after school, so please bring appropriate clothing to change into and pack a bag for the stay at the lodge. There will be a total of three chaperones and no wifi, so please leave computers and tablets at home._

 _You can download a permission slip_ _here_ _, order a lunch from the cafeteria_ _here,_ _and the medical form is_ _here_ _._

 _Thank you for your cooperation!_

 _Sincerely,  
Cory Matthews, History department_

* * *

"Don't do it," Smackle hisses as Farkle scribbles on the poster. "That's public property, Farkle."

"Do it," Zay grins. "Do it, do it, do it."

* * *

"Riley how do you fall down the stairs so spectacularly," Maya says, laughing as Riley's foot is put in her boot.

"I'm sorry," Riley sighs. "Have fun without me."

"You sure, sweetie?" Topanga asks.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll stay right in this bay window; I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Maya?" Farkle whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I liked yours a little more," he answers, waving her and Smackle good night as he makes his way towards his room. Smackle runs over to him and grabs his hand.

"You know I didn't mean some of what I said, right?" she checks. He nods and Maya's eyes widen as he kisses her cheek and Smackle returns the gesture. Smackle comes back and Maya raises an eyebrow. "What?"

* * *

"Nobody listens to the Falcon!" Cory yells again as he walks past Smackle, Farkle, and Zay. They look each other, then run back into the main room. Something is about to go _down_.

* * *

 **Saturday** 6:37 PM

 _What did you do?_

 ** _What's right, Farkle._**

 _For her or for you?_

 ** _For both of us._**

 _According to who?_

 ** _Me?_**

 _Maya I'm not sure this was handled right. I know you like Lucas regardless of whether or not Riley does, regardless of whether or not you're acting like Riley. We've talked about it before._

 ** _I know we have. But things change, Farkle._**

 ** _And besides. I'm in it for the Long Game._**


	8. I Do

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 **Friday** 5:24 AM

 ** _Farkle you were alive when your parents got married._**

 _Yeah, and?_

 ** _Were you terrified?_**

 _I didn't even realize what was happening until I was being pushed down the aisle._

 ** _You're no help at all._**

* * *

"Smackle," Maya said into the phone, glancing over at Riley, "Please tell me you own a light pink dress. FYI, you're on speaker and Riley and Mrs. Matthews are here, too."

"Oh, hello, Riley and Mrs. Matthews. And I do own a couple. Why?"

"I needs a bridesmaid dress. Now."

"But-"

"ISADORA," Riley yells into the phone, ripping it away from Maya's hands, "Just bring the dresses over _ASAP_ , got it? Maya's mother and Uncle Shawn are getting married tonight and we need the dresses before Maya or Uncle Shawn or her mom decides not to jump!" She hangs up before Smackle can respond, panting.

"Riley, honey, go get some water. I'm gonna start on Maya's hair, alright?"

Riley nods and leaves the room.

"You doing okay?" Topanga asks her as she grabs the brush and starts pulling it through Maya's hair.

"Yeah, I actually am," Maya laughs. "They're getting _married_."

* * *

 **Sunday** 8:56 PM

 _Why did Smackle just text me saying you were wearing one of her dresses as a bridesmaid's dress?_

 ** _Because my mom and Shawn are getting married tonight!_**

 _No way!_

 _And you're doing okay?_

 ** _I've never been more okay._**

* * *

"Wait. They got _married_ last night?" Lucas asks.

"Yup. They just arrived in Fiji," Maya says, grinning, showing him the picture her mom had posted on Instagram.

"I thought it was going to be in a few months," Zay says, leaning over to look at her phone screen.

"Nope. Reckless spontaneity won," Maya says.


	9. Sassy Haltertop

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

"Your assignment tonight is to prepare for a debate. One on one, on a variety of different topics. I will send those out to you tonight." The bell rings.

* * *

 **Tuesday** 8:12 PM

 ** _Can we switch debate partners?_**

 _I don't think so, no. Why, who do you have?_

 ** _Ranger Rick and whether or not pepperoni is the best pizza topping._**

 _What're you arguing?_

 ** _Against, which is easy. All you need is cheese. But then Lucas is a meat lover's kind of guy; it's gross._**

 ** _You?_**

 _Riley and the sun shining in the morning._

 ** _How is that even debatable?_**

 _You'll see._

 _Smackle's been helping my argument, ya know, the best debater I've ever met in my life?_

 ** _At least let the girl have a chance, Farks._**

 _Of course she has a chance! I'm not heartless!_

* * *

 **Wednesday** 3:43 PM

 ** _I know I'm probably going to regret this but was Smackle getting turned on by your debate in class today?_**

 _We believe so, yes._

 ** _Forget I asked._**

* * *

 **Wednesday** 7:20 PM

 ** _Alright serious question._**

 _Okay?_

 ** _I mean, at the Mount Sun Lodge, when we were going to bed, you and Smackle were really cute. I mean, you always are, but do you know what I'm talking about?_**

 _When we went up to sleep?_

 ** _Yeah._**

 _Okay. And?_

 ** _You're not bothered by how she talks about Lucas?_**

 _I'm not._

 ** _What? How?_**

 _Smackle and I talk. It's the foundation of our relationship- it has been since we first met. We've talked a lot about it._

 ** _But why are you okay it?_**

 _Because I know her better than everyone, and that's all that matters._


	10. Bear

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

"We're going to Paco's Taco's as soon as the sun rises tomorrow, do you understand?!" Maya says, pulling Riley close to her.

"Okay?"

* * *

 **Saturday** 6:26 AM

 ** _Tell Smackle, Lucas, and Zay there's tacos at Riley's._**

 _From Paco's?!_

 _Smackle's not responding, but Lucas, Zay, and I will be over shortly._

* * *

 **Saturday** 9:31 PM

 _You and Zay?_

 _I have to admit, I'm surprised._

 ** _Me too._**


	11. Great Lady of New York

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 **Monday** 9:32 PM

 ** _Hey where can I buy potatoes?_**

 _Why do you need potatoes?_

 ** _For my heritage project._**

 _Irish?_

 ** _Yup._**

 _The grocery store by school should have some._

* * *

"Dad? Did you know this?" Farkle asks.

"No, I didn't," Stuart replies. "It makes some sense, though. My grandfather… He didn't like to talk about his family. Not even the Minkus parts of it."

"Sweetie, if it's too hard for you to talk about, you can talk about my family," Jennifer interrupts. "They were Puritans who lived in Holland, and then came over to America. I think some distant member of my family was involved in the Salem witch trials. That's interesting, right?"

"I mean, it's cool, but we're supposed to step away from being American. Your side has been American since the 1600s. My great-grandfather would have come over either during or after World War II."

"Your mother's right, Farkle," Stuart tells him, "You don't have to talk about the Minkuses if you don't want to."

"I've already talked to Smackle. She said she wishes she was there this week and could talk about her Filipino heritage." Jennifer and Stuart exchanged a fond glance that Farkle couldn't decipher, but they were smiling, so he counted that as a victory.

"Talk about the Minkuses, talk about the Bassets… It doesn't matter. You have a fascinating story, Farkle, no matter which side you choose to focus on. And that's what makes you so special," Jennifer tells him.

"So, should I audition for _The Crucible_ , then?" Farkle asks with a smile and Jennifer and Stuart laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Abigail Adams will be putting on _The Crucible_ , as evidenced by the poster behind Riley when she's talking about the mural. The maiden name of Elizabeth Proctor, who appears in the play and was accused of witchcraft but was spared due to pregnancy, is Bassett and she supposedly had a brother, so Jennifer is descended from him.**


	12. She Don't Like Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

* * *

 **Monday** 4:20 PM

 ** _You better now?_**

 _Yeah. Smackle took me to the planetarium. Got me to calm down._

 ** _You two are really good together. You know that, right?_**

 _I do._

* * *

 **Tuesday** 4:16 PM

 ** _Okay why does Smackle know so much about all that?_**

 _Her sister._

 ** _So she can control you by blowing you a kiss?_**

 _I don't want to continue this conversation._

 ** _So have you and Smackle…_**

 _Have Smackle and I what?_

 ** _Page 73?_**

 ** _Did you just faint?_**

 _This is Millie. And yes, he did. What's page 73?_

 ** _Too young, baby Minkus._**


	13. World: Of Terror 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Based on this episode, I'm going to write Maya and Farkle interactions in the alternate reality as well as in the actual reality. The alternate ones are the dialogue conversations, and the actual one is the text conversation.**

* * *

" _We can't keep doing this," Maya tells him, pulling away and pushing him back. He laughs._

 _"You say that every day."_

 _"This time I mean it, Friar," she says._

 _"Whatever, Hart," he replies. "I'll see you before school tomorrow. Bathroom, car, or janitor's closet?"_

 _"Goodbye," she says, and the opens the car door. She's immediately greeted with the sounds of shouting, and she looks around to see Minkus sitting inside a car. In front of him, two adults are fighting. They look like they have to be his parents._

 _"I don't want her there!" the mom shouts. She towers over her husband, Maya notes, but he doesn't look scared._

 _"She is my wife, Jennifer. She's going to be there whether you want her there or not," the dad replies. So, divorced, then._

 _"I don't have to put up with this," she says. "I'm not tied down here. I can take him back to Pennsylvania whenever I want."_

 _"No," he says. Desperate. He doesn't want to be separated from his son. Even though he has a new family now, it seems._

 _She runs away from that. Just like she runs away from the cowboy in the front seat._

* * *

 _Bowhead sucks at Spanish, she quickly discovers. A C+ is barely passing, is nothing to cause concern. Fs and Ds? Something else entirely. She tries to turn to Back of the Class Smackle, but she can barely understand the words that come out of that girl's mouth. She finally settles on Minkus to do it for her. He does, with no complaints._

 _They meet outside Topanga's and he hands her the worksheets and study guides he's made her. She's about to say something to him when someone up on the street calls down, "Farkle!"_

" _That's not your mom, is it?" she says. "It doesn't sound like her."_

" _You know my mom?" he asks._

" _I saw her and your dad one time in the parking lot."_

" _Oh," he says immediately, as if he knows exactly what she's talking about. "And no, it's my stepmother. Sarah."_

" _Do you like her?" she asks. "You don't… resent her?"_

" _She's okay, I guess. I don't resent her, though. I mean, it's not like she's keeping my parents from getting back together. They never were, after all." He packs up his stuff and stands up. "Bye, Maya."_

" _Bye," she says slowly as he retreats up the stairs. She hears him say something to the woman and she laughs. Maya frowns. What is that like?_

* * *

 **Sunday** 8:38 PM

 _What time are we meeting at the Spectacular?_

 ** _We're going to that again?_**

 _Why not?_

 ** _Fine._**

 ** _I can be there by nine._**

 _Okay. Until tomorrow._

 ** _Nerd._**


	14. Her Monster

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I included a scene not narrated from Farkle or Maya's POV, but rather Cory's, because her character is so important to this story.**

* * *

 **Monday** 2:13 PM

 ** _What do I need to bring tonight?_**

 _What class are you in right now?_

 ** _Math; Mr. Crocker ran to the office and I know you have a free period. What do I need to bring?_**

 _Soda? Smackle's got popcorn and Lucas is bringing s'mores. Zay refuses to bring anything._

 ** _Requests?_**

 _Smackle likes root beer._

 ** _Coke, root beer, and Sprite good?_**

 _You're a gem._

 ** _Thank you?_**

* * *

"Where's Maya and Riley?" Smackle asks as they get situated, the huge TV screen coming to life.

"Riley had said she might not be able to come to a Monday night sleepover, and Maya's supposed to be bringing soda, but she might just watch with Riley," Farkle says, sliding down beside her with a kiss on the cheek that's barely noticeable.

"And no spoilers, Farkle!" Zay yells.

"No promises!" he calls back as Lucas finds the channel and sets the remote aside.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cory asks from the bed, looking at her over the report he's reading. She stands in front of the mirror, furiously brushing her hair. It scares him. Sure, she and Riley may have made up, but he can still see the tension in her shoulders. Something is eating at her, and he has a sneaking suspicion he knows exactly what it is.

"About what? About how she basically threw the decision we made in our face without even knowing?" she says.

 _Ah._

"We could tell if you wanted to. She's old enough to understand, isn't she?" Cory says, setting the report down into the pile next to his gradebook and sitting up higher in the bed.

"Do you really wanna tell her that she was a mistake?"

"She's not a mistake; she's a happy accident," Cory reminds her. "Remember? Isn't that what you told your parents? And Shawn?"

"Still. She has no idea what we went through. We had to finish college; hell, I went to law school and had part-time jobs and internships with a toddler at home! You didn't get your master's after I'd graduated. We only have this apartment because our parents chipped in, and the amount of student debt we've accumulated between the two of us astounding, and you know it. Does she not realize how much younger the two of us are compared to some of the other families at her school? Just look at the Friars, for God's sake! He's almost fifty! We're not even forty!" she says, setting the hairbrush down and turning towards him. Cory stands up and wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," he says. "We may not be the Friars, or the Babineaux, or the Smackles, who all married at respectable ages and planned their children. Most likely, that is. But we were still married when we found out, so doesn't that count for something? Katy and Kermit didn't get married until after she was pregnant. I'm too scared to ask the Minkuses about their story, but in that wedding picture they have hanging up in their main room, Farkle, Lillie, and Millie are all in it, so I think that says a lot about their situation." Topanga laughs at that, kissing him back.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell her. We're already such 'Do as I say, not as I do' parents. Let's not make it so obvious yet how many lies we've been telling," she says, laughing. Cory laughs with her.

"Let's go to bed," he says, and she nods.

"I've got to apologize to Auggie," she sighs. Cory laughs again.


	15. Hollyworld

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **I love Shaty, so enjoy some shameless Shaty-Maya family fluff in this one.**

* * *

"Maya, Shawn's calling!" her mom yells, and Maya can't run out of her bedroom and to the living room fast enough. Her mom's laptop is sitting wide open on the coffee table, and there's Shawn, grinning and waving at them from the computer screen.

"My two favorite girls!"

"Don't let Riley hear you say that," Maya says as she sits down next to her mom and Shawn laughs. "How's Washington?"

"Busy, but staying with Eric's been entertaining. And I'm really sorry I'm not there; I hadn't expected to get pulled away so fast after the honeymoon, but c'est la vie."

"It's alright, we've been keeping busy. Maya's got school and her clubs, and I have work and an audition later this week."

"That's great! Is it for that movie I told you about? The DW Preminger one?"

"It is," she says. "Maya's sick of me forcing her to run lines with me."

"I am not. I want you to get this," Maya says. "She really deserves this one, Shawn."

"I know she does. But what about you? School going well?"

"My grades are a lot better than they used to be," she says, "Mom put my chemistry test up on the fridge."

"You got an A-; of course I did."

"A-? I'd high five you if I wasn't over two hundred miles away." She smiles. "And how'd that _Macbeth_ essay work out? Did you fix the conclusion?"

"Yeah, I did, and I like it so much better. Mrs. Atwood hasn't returned them yet, though, so I don't know what I got on it."

"Good, good," he says, then looks down at his watch. "Shit, Eric's gonna be back any minute and he's making me go to some fundraising thing that I have to change into a suit for."

"Sounds fun," her mom says with a small laugh, and Shawn gives a nod of agreement.

"I better go. Love you guys."

"We love you too!" Maya yells. Her mom blows Shawn a kiss, which he returns, then they all furiously wave at each other as Shawn hangs up. Her mom sighs in contentment, stretching a little, then jumps to her feet, closing the laptop as she passes.

"Tuna melt good for dinner?"

"Yeah."

Her mom is really, really happy, she notices. More than ever, Maya _really_ hopes she gets this part.

* * *

Her mom gets a callback.

Up against Anastasia Boulangerie.

Between her mom and internationally-recognized French superstar, who is going to win?

Maya doesn't like the answer.

So she comes up with a plan.

* * *

 **Thursday** 6:13 AM

 _You and Riley have a first period free period this morning, right?_

 ** _Yeah, why?_**

 _Wanna get me some coffee from Topanga's?_

 ** _No._**

* * *

Maya's seen her walk into the French bakery on her walk to the subway station every day for the past week. Since Abigail policy allows students to come in late if they have a first period free period, she lies to her mom about going to Riley's, tells Riley she's gotta help her mom with something then come right over, and instead waits for Anastasia Boulangerie outside.

She seems startled when Maya first approaches her, then kind of laughs and shakes her head, but then doesn't protest (Much) when Maya marches her up to her bedroom and handcuffs her to the radiator. It's her mom's day off, but she'd mentioned she was going to go to the grocery store (Thank _God_ ), so they're alone.

Then she heads over to Riley's and starts questioning her life choices.

* * *

 **Wednesday** 3:19 PM

 ** _Good luck at your audition! I think you'll nail it._**

 ** _I mean, you *are* Farkle._**

 _Thanks! For the encouragement and for running lines with me._

 ** _Of course._**

* * *

Her mom has just stepped off of the ladder to hang the 'Welcome Home!' sign when the door opens and Shawn comes in. He immediately starts laughing, kisses her mom, then comes and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the head. WIth his arm still wrapped around Maya, he turns to her mom.

"Eric says hi to Mia and her lovely mother and is very disappointed that he didn't get to come to the wedding, but so is everyone else in his family, really, so what does it matter?" he laughs. "But that's not what's important. How did your callback go?"

"Well…" she says, walking up to him and playing with something on his jacket. Maya looks up at Shawn to see the confusion and worry on his face and has to bite her lip hard to stop herself from ruining everything. "I got the part!" Shawn whoops- actually _whoops_ , she wasn't expecting that- then grabs Katy around the waist and spins her around in delight. Her mom laughs, and once he sets her down he kisses her. They pull away and Shawn is so clearly happy for her mom in a way she knows her biological dad never would be.

Katy's so happy.

Shawn's so happy.

Maya's so happy.


	16. A Christmas Maya

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **A little more Shaty fluff, since that was kind of the point of the episode, right? That's what it seemed like to me.**

 **Also some Lucaya because why not, right?**

* * *

 **Friday** 9:59 PM

 _Talk her out of Secret Santa. Lucas has already left the state to avoid it and Smackle's terrified. Please._

 ** _Why me?_**

 _She listens to you!_

 ** _When she wants to!_**

 _Please!_

 ** _I'll try._**

* * *

Shawn gets in from LA that night, excited to spend Christmas with them.

Katy and Maya are panicking.

"He's going to expect us to have traditions. Our traditions are throwing snowballs at ice skaters, tuna melts, Gimbo, and then you disappearing to Riley's Christmas Day and hanging out with her family."

"So I'll leave you guys alone and hang out with Josh the whole time. No Gimbo, no tuna melts, no snowballs. It's a win-win!"

Her mom looks like she wants to protest, but Maya's already disappeared.

* * *

"Why are you calling my mom?" Maya says, trying to pull Topanga's phone away from her ear.

"Maya, stop fighting this!" Riley calls from her bedroom. Maya groans and collapses onto the couch.

Maybe she'll call Lucas and complain to him. He'll listen.

* * *

"Nice one!" Katy shouts as the snowball nails an unsuspecting skater in the side. As the person straightens up and starts looking around for the culprit, Shawn pulls them down, laughing.

"This is a great tradition, you two."

"Why thank you," Maya says, giving a small bow that makes Shawn laugh and her mother smile. From his place in between them, he pulls them both in close and kisses each of them on the head.

* * *

"So, Riley didn't put her name in the box and never took yours out of it," Maya says as he comes back to the table outside of Topanga's with two mugs of hot chocolate. She hands him her clumsily wrapped package and adds, "Merry belated Christmas, Huckleberry."

He opens it and holds up the Hulk figurine curiously. He raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs.

"Well, you're a major nerd. But I picked him because you know, he's a great guy who has a dark side he doesn't like to show, and that he's ashamed of. But he learns to use it for good."

He laughs at her, then pulls her close to him and kisses the side of her head. She pulls away, blushing, and hates that he can still do this to her when she gave up on him and he's dating her best friend.

"Thank you, Maya. And I'm surprised you know so much about the Hulk."

"I don't always tune you out, you know."


	17. Sweet Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Wow, guys. I'm posting the final two chapters of this tonight, and there will likely not be another story in this series unless Netflix, Hulu, or someone else comes through and saves our beloved show. I'll be super sappy in the final author's note of the next chapter, though, and for now focus on this one.**

* * *

 **Monday** 5:01 PM

 ** _Alright what happened with you and Smackle?_**

 _Nothing._

 ** _Then why are you telling Lucas you would step back for them to be together?_**

 _Maya we're a middle school relationship. Those don't make it to junior year, especially not with people like him around._

 ** _You and Smackle are as forever as Riley and I are._**

 _You're starting to doubt that. I'm not stupid._

* * *

"Farkle, Smackle cares about you. A lot."

"I've always told myself- and we've had conversations about it, too- that she doesn't mean it. And now we're talking about our futures and just… I need to know. One hundred percent." Lucas and Zay share a look, then Lucas sighs.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do."

Ten minutes later, once Smackle has returned from her apartment, the plan goes into motion. Farkle's practically shaking.

"Dude, stop," Zay says, reaching up to grab a cupcake off the counter.

* * *

 **Tuesday** 8:49 PM

 _Did you still want to meet up for chemistry tutoring tomorrow?_

 _Maya?_

 ** _No, I don't think so._**

 _Maya, what happened?_

 ** _Nothing yet._**


	18. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! They all make me so happy; you have no idea.**

 **Also I have decided that the two Morgans are married and no one can convince me otherwise.**

 ** _Thunder._**

* * *

 _I need your help._

 _I was recently offered to become head of my firm's London office. Cory says he has faith in whatever I decide, and he's gotten so good at hiding his emotions (Comes from being a teacher, so Turner and Feeny- that's on you) that I'm not sure what he wants, though I know he would appreciate the raise that comes with London._

 _So, if you guys wouldn't mind, I would like to meet with all of you this weekend. This is not Facebook or email advice; this needs to be in real time, face to face. Let me know if you can make it._

 _Love,_

 _Topanga_

* * *

 **Saturday** 2:20 PM

 ** _What happens to us if Riley leaves? Not the group, just you and me._**

 _We stay friends._

 ** _Farkle, we're not going to go to the same college. I really have to stay in-state, and my grades are getting better, sure, but nowhere near on par with you and Smackle. What if we get to college and without Riley or you or Zay or Smackle or Lucas I just fall apart. I don't want to fall apart, Farkle._**

 _I won't let you. You're ridiculous if you think I will. I've loved you since Halloween in first grade, a year before you'd even started going to Locke Elementary. I know that and you know that. I will never let you fall apart, Maya Penelope Hart Hunter._

 ** _The name does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?_**

 _Yeah, it does._

* * *

Maya's about to leave with her mom and Shawn- her dad!- when she sees Ava sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway, knees pulled up to her chest and head leaning against them.

"Hey, can you guys wait for me at the subway station? I promise I'll be down soon." Katy follows her gaze and smiles sadly, nodding, then leads a somewhat confused Shawn away. Maya walks over to Ava and sits down beside her.

"Maya?" Ava asks, looking up.

"Hi."

"Why does everyone leave?"

"Not everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"There's this quote I really love. 'We're all broken; that's how the light gets in.' To me, that means people are always going to leave. But that's how we find the people who stay."

Ava launches herself into Maya's arms, and she holds her as the smaller girl's body wracks with sobs. Her parents are still in the middle of their nasty divorce, even though he moved out months ago. She's an only child. Her best friend, her husband, could be moving thousands of miles away, across an ocean.

Maya doesn't blame her at all, and doesn't bring it up, because she knows Ava wouldn't want to.

* * *

 **Sunday** 6:53 PM

 _So we had nothing to worry about_

 ** _I'm not sure why we're surprised by it anymore_**

 _Still love you to the moon and back, Maya Penelope Hart Hunter_

 ** _And I you, Farkle Bassett Minkus_**

* * *

 **A/N: Eighteen chapters. Headcanons, me being Smarkle, Shaty, and Lucaya trash, barely remembering to update, and giving you chapters way shorter than you deserve. You have all been such amazing readers, and I am privileged to have gotten such an amazing batch of people reading my shit.**

 **This series is not technically over. I still have to write "Take On The World", so if you have season one/early season two nostalgia and aren't already following that, feel free to do so. So until we hear news about anyone possibly picking this up, my reaction fic series comes to something of a close. For those of you who have been reading my stuff since "Protection," thank you for reading what started as ramblings of a Lucaya fangirl through text conversations between Maya and Farkle that are only somewhat canon. I love all of you, and if you want to talk to me more, I'm on Tumblr as little-miss-antisocial.**

 _ **Lightning.**_


End file.
